Starting Over
by kingofthenobodies
Summary: It's hard to let go when you never had anything to hold on to.


This story takes place immediately after the conclusion of Chain of Memories. This first chapter is kind of short, but they will get longer as the story progresses, I promise.

* * *

Starting Over

* * *

Namine stood there in silence, watching Sora as he drifted off to sleep in the chamber she had prepared for him. He looked so peaceful, floating there in his own little world. He wouldn't remember her when he woke up, she knew, but she also knew that fate had a way of working things out. Maybe, with a little luck, she wouldn't always remain in the back of his memories.

She stood there for a long time, watching him. Eventually, she heard footsteps behind her.

She didn't turn as she spoke; she already knew who was there. "I'm so sorry…"

"For what? For doing what they forced you to?" She heard Riku's voice say. She turned around to face the replica that Vexen had created. "It wasn't your fault…" he finished, looking at her with an understanding expression.

"I could…fix it…if you wanted me to…" Namine whispered softly. "It's your choice though…"

He knew what she meant. He had thought about that same thing himself, more than once. He was just a copy, and it would be easy for Namine to erase him again, or at least make it so he didn't remember anything, like Sora.

_No…_he thought, as he looked over to study the other boy. _Not quite like Sora…_When Sora woke up, he would be a complete person. When _he_ woke up, he would still be just a copy. Namine's offer was a tempting one…

"No." He finally replied. The girl looked up at him with a questioning glance. He walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "These memories you gave me are fake." He said, looking into her eyes. "They aren't real…but they're still mine. I'll make my own way."

She nodded in understanding. "Good luck." She breathed, diverting her eyes. She knew that he, too, would leave. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

He looked around the room one more time. There wasn't really all that much to look at; aside from the chamber that now held a sleeping Sora, there was hardly anything besides the blindingly white walls. It was the same throughout the entire castle, nothing but empty corridors and mostly empty rooms. But it was all he knew…all he _really_ knew at least. And it was time to leave it behind.

He finally looked back to the girl in front of him, and he could tell she was trying to hide her sadness. He felt a pang of guilt; everybody she knew and actually cared about was leaving in one way or another.

"You could come with me." He asked, looking down at the girl. "You don't have to stay here anymore."

She finally gave him a tiny smile, but turned and looked at Sora, floating in sphere she had placed him in.

"Yes, I do."

He knew she would say that. Namine was loyal, and she would keep her promise to Sora, no matter what. He admired that about her.

"Thank you." He said, causing her to look up at him in surprise.

"For what?" she asked him.

"For giving me my own chance. I don't have to be the same as the real Riku. I can be my own person now. So, thank you."

She nodded, her smile returning. "You're welcome." She said, before hesitating for a moment. "I'll…I'll miss you." She finally said.

He was surprised, and for a moment he didn't know what to say. Nobody had ever said that to him before. He felt something strange, and then he realized he was smiling. Strange…he could remember smiling in the memories Namine had given him, but this was his first real smile…

"I'll miss you too." He replied, and she leaned up to give him a hug. That was also new, but he found himself happily returning it.

They parted, and he turned to the door. It was time.

"Be careful." He heard Namine call out after him.

"You too." He said, turning to face her one last time. In all likelihood, he knew, he would never see her again.

They stood there looking at each other for what seemed like a very long time, but could have been just a couple of seconds.

"Goodbye Namine." He finally said.

"Goodbye…" She faltered, unsure of what to call him.

"Just Riku will do for now. Until I can think of a better one." He said with grin.

She smiled back at him. "Goodbye…Riku."

He turned, and was gone.

She watched him go, wishing that she could follow him or that he could stay and talk with her some more. But she knew that neither of those things would happen. They each had their own path to follow, and they just didn't lead to the same place. She _would _miss him, she thought. But she was happy nonetheless. He would find his own way, she knew.

He was Riku, after all.

Looking back up to where Sora was floating in his chamber, she knew she had work to do. It would take a long time, but if it meant that Sora could get his memories restored, then it was worth it. The world needed him, and he needed her.

Namine began humming a little tune, and went to work.

* * *

I've really been wanting to include Namine in one of my stories lately, but she just doesn't fit into anything else I'm writing at the moment. I love her character, so I just wanted to actually give her an important role for once. However, I doubt she'll make another appearance in this story, since it revolves mainly around the Riku replica. I'm not really sure what to expect from this story, but let me know what you think of it so far!


End file.
